


Strangely Familiar

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [148]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: mentions of mollymauk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: There's at least one thing similar between Mollymauk and Lucien. Beauregard Lionett has a habit of getting under their skin and staying there.
Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [148]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Strangely Familiar

Beau stood at the edge of the campsite, her hands kept warm in her pockets, while the others froliked in the freshly fallen snow. Except she wouldn’t call what Caleb was doing ‘frolicking’ exactly. It was more like ‘joyful hopping’.

She didn’t look up when a figure, familiar and stranger all at once, stepped up beside her. “You don’t want to join your fellows in the snow?”

Beau hummed. “I’m keeping an eye on you.”

“From behind?” Lucian teased, smirking mirthlessly. It was so utterly un-Molly like that she felt uneven on her feet. “Got eyes in the back of your head, do ya?”

“Nah, they’re on my ass actually.”

He huffed, unamused. That would have sent Molly into a fit. “You’re quite unpleasant, aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question.

The chuckle that bubbled up in her throat was tense and joyless. “So I’ve been told. The person who used to live in that body of yours told me so.”

In her peripherals, he looked down at his gloved hands, running a finger over what Beau knew was a tattooed snake head. “This person… they considered you a friend?”

“Yeah, as a matter of fact.”

He hummed in thought. “Forgive me, I just find it difficult to imagine that anyone might consider you a friend.”

It had been meant to hurt but she hoped that the laugh and smirk she sent his way put him off balance. “So did I.”

He looked her over with a raised eyebrow. “Are you certain they cared for you? They were a part of me, after all. They could have been lying.”

Beau frowned and she saw his expression turn pleased. He had gotten to her. But not for the reason he thought. She turned to him sharply. “The only reason that you’re in that body at all, motherfucker, is because Molly died to protect me. You are walking, talking proof that he cared about me.” She shrugged and turned back to look at her friends. “So watch your fucking mouth.” 

He was quiet for a moment. “My apologies. I didn’t mean to offend.”

“Yeah, you did.”

He didn’t refute it. “Tell your friends that we’re leaving in ten minutes.”

“We can’t leave until the snow angel orgy is finished being constructed,” she said, waving towards where Jester and Veth were talking out the logistics of snow angel sex.

Lucian just sighed. “The orgy will be finished in ten minutes then because that is when we’re leaving.” Then he turned to leave.

Beau scowled when he couldn’t see her face anymore. It was as if someone had taken all the obnoxious parts of Molly and condensed them with a few extra sprinkles of asshole. All the good that he’d been, all the generous, all the laughter had been stripped away and left in that grave outside of Shady Creek Run. 

Too bad. If he had been just a bit more like the friend she’d buried, she would have felt a little remorse about having to kill him.


End file.
